Olhos perdidos na Névoa
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Primeiro lugar no Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. HakuxKimimaro Romance, hurtcomfort


Esse one-shot é especialmente para participar do concurso de fanfics. É uma conversa entre Haku e Kimimaro. n.n A fanfic é toda narrada pelo Haku, e as falas iniciais do Kimimaro são baseadas naquilo que ele disse no anime, por isso as falas podem variar, dependendo da tradução. XD Ah, quando lerem, tente procurar o significado das entrelinhas. 8D

_Itálico- Pensamentos. _O resto é fala normal. XD

Naruto não me pertence, mas eu já roubei o Haku do autor. n.n

**Olhos perdidos na Névoa**

_Ele tem os mesmos olhos que eu tinha antes de encontrar o Zabuza-san..._

Eu ainda pensava naquele garoto de cabelos brancos que havia cruzando o meu caminho, em uma mera coincidência.

Ele podia saber que caminho devia tomar para chegar à vila oculta da Névoa, mas bastava olhar no fundo de seus olhos para saber que estava perdido. Por aqueles olhos que não são capazes de mentir, enganar ou esconder, eu sabia o quão confuso e temeroso ele estava.

Procurando uma resposta, olhando para todos os lados, buscando aquilo que considera certo.

Mas a sua volta só encontra aquilo que acha errado.

E quando não se sabe mais o que justo ou injusto, certo ou errado... Quando não se sabe o porquê de existir, a visão começa a ficar turva, e os olhos se perdem dentre a densa névoa da desarmonia humana.

Mas, o que eu, uma mera ferramenta poderia fazer para ajudá-lo? Nada, certamente. Ele nem sequer estava na minha frente nesse momento. E dois dias já haviam passado desde o nosso breve encontro.

-Uh? Yuki!- Estava tão concentrado em meus pensamentos que afrouxei os braços, e Yuki, meu coelho, fugiu de minhas mãos, entrando no meio dos arbustos próximos a um pequeno bosque. Eu queria ir atrás dele, mas... – Zabuza-san, posso ir procurar o Yuki? –Eu sabia que o Zabuza-san não se comoveria, mas mesmo assim tentei fazer a expressão mais kawaii possível. E ir a qualquer lugar sem a sua autorização era um desrespeito sem tamanho, eu tinha consciência disso.

-Já que estamos descansando, não faz diferença você ficar aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar. Vá e não demore. –Disse, aparentemente sem emoção alguma. E após um "arigatô" de minha parte, corri em direção ao local onde Yuki havia ido.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo vi o contorno do pequeno animal descansando, tendo o corpo protegido dos poucos raios de sol pelas sombras das árvores.

Me aproximei devagar, e quando ia agarrá-lo, escutei uma voz. Uma voz estranhamente familiar.

-Por que nasceu neste lugar? –Fui de mansinho entre os arbustos, e pude vê-lo. Era ele! Era realmente ele! A roupa estava rasgada em algumas partes, o rosto um pouco sujo e os cabelos brancos pareciam mal-cuidados... Após prestar um pouco mais de atenção, pude ver que a pergunta anteriormente dita por ele era dirigida a uma pequena e delicada flor, um tanto escondida entre a sombra de uma árvore frondosa. –Por que não me responde? –Silêncio... O rosto antes interrogativo e triste agora tomava um tom levemente irado. –Você vai me ignorar também, não é? – Incrivelmente, conseguiu arrancar um osso do próprio corpo, sem aparentar dor alguma. Engoli seco, aquela cena foi realmente assustadora. Apontou o osso para a flor, empunhando-o como se fosse uma katana. –Mesmo nesse lugar em que ninguém pode te ver...! –E apontou a assustadora arma para o alto, pretendendo atingir a planta a sua frente. Mas, antes que pudesse finalizar o ato, uma voz repentina o impediu. O mais surpreendente de tudo isso, é que o dono dessa voz... ...Era eu.

-Ela não vai te responder. –Virou-se, surpreso. Já que minha voz me traiu em um reflexo inesperado, achei mais certo sair do esconderijo improvisado.

-Por que não?

_Porque flores não falam._ Poderia ter resposta mais óbvia? Mas, apesar disso, não respondi a pergunta dele. Tinha certeza que passaria uma má impressão se agisse assim. Em um ato de coragem, fui me aproximando, porém, a cada passo que eu dava, ele se afastava, como uma presa assustada sentindo-se encurralada pelo caçador. Parei, e após uma breve reflexão, comecei a falar:

-Ela não escolheu nascer aqui. –Dirigi meu olhar para a flor, e sorri em seguida.

-Como você pode saber? –Perguntou. O osso ainda era empunhado. Se uma briga se iniciasse, eu com certeza morreria... Mas isso não me assustava ou preocupava nesse momento.

-Porque se os seres vivos pudessem escolher onde, como, e com que tipos de habilidades nasceriam, eu não teria escolhido as condições na qual nasci. –Respondi, ainda sorrindo. Pude ver a face dele. Continuava séria, mas o olhar demonstrava uma clara surpresa, algo que não podia ser escondido pela névoa na qual aqueles olhos se perderam.

Estava praticamente em um transe, olhando aqueles orbes verdes, quando o som de algo tocando o chão me trouxe de volta a realidade. O osso agora havia sido esquecido no meio da grama. Cabisbaixo e levemente desconcertado, ele sentou-se naquele chão de mato e terra, próximo à flor. Fiquei em dúvida se deveria me aproximar ou não, mas arrisquei um passo. O garoto continuou do mesmo jeito. Criei então a coragem que me faltava, e sentei ao seu lado. Por sorte, não pareceu incomodado. Mas se tinha algo realmente incômodo, era o silêncio.

-Você viu aquilo? –Apontou para o osso. –Eu tenho a capacidade de usar os ossos do meu corpo como arma sem que isso me cause algum dano. Essa é a minha habilidade especial, mas... Eu não sei.

-Não sabe o que? – Perguntei.

-Em que utilizá-la. Me disseram para matar todos que encontrasse. Mas não é isso que quero fazer. Não é isso que acho certo.

-Verdade?

-Sim... Mas todos disseram que o certo era lutar até a morte, e matar quantos pudesse. Eu não sei qual a minha razão de existir, por isso fiz o que me mandaram. Talvez assim isso servisse para preencher esse objetivo. –A tristeza do rosto dele completava-se com a amargura na qual aquelas palavras eram ditas...

Segurei sua mão, acariciando o local onde vi anteriormente o osso ser retirado.

-Deve doer muito... –Eu disse, com certa angústia na voz.

-Não. É estranho, mas apesar da pele ser rasgada, não sinto dor alguma...

-Não era a esse tipo de dor que eu me referia. –Uma expressão confusa criou-se no rosto dele, e minha mão dirigiu-se ao seu peito. A palma descansou sob o coração pulsante.- Não saber o que se é, não saber qual é o propósito de estar vivo... É a ferida mais dolorosa que alguém pode ter. É a dor angustiante que vem daqui. – Acho que minha expressão era um sorriso amargurado ao dizer aquelas palavras... - Mas, você tem o direito de escolher aquilo que acha certo. Cada pessoa é diferente da outra, por isso cada um tem um objetivo diferente. É isso que eu acho. –Me esforcei para parecer confiante e dar-lhe a sensação de que estava tudo bem. Pela sua expressão, ele não entendeu meu ato.

-Por que está me falando isso?

-Porque quando te vi, senti que você não merecia sofrer. –Sorri, e ele parecia não saber como reagir. Levantei-me, sendo seguido pelo olhar curioso daquele garoto. Aproximei-me da flor, colhendo-a delicadamente, entregando-a para ele em seguida. E antes que eu fosse questionado por essa atitude, falei:

-Você disse que essa flor nasceu em um lugar onde ninguém poderia admirá-la. Não é só porque nasceu em um local desfavorável que ela não poderá mudar. Basta apenas ter alguém que a tire de lá e que reconheça o seu valor. –Ele olhou para a planta nas mãos. – Eu sei que você é uma pessoa que pode reconhecê-la. Sei que seus olhos são capazes de ver o valor da vida. –Os olhos se abriram ainda mais, já os lábios foram abertos numa leve expressão de surpresa. Duas lágrimas escorreram discretamente daqueles orbes. Aproximei minha mão direita do rosto delicado, segurando-o e acariciando-o, levemente. Não sequei suas lágrimas, por que elas eram estritamente necessárias. Aquelas duas simples gotas cristalinas foram o meio de purificação, que fizeram tudo voltar à claridade, e toda densidade sumir. –Os seus olhos estão mais bonitos agora.

-Meus olhos?

-É, eles não estão mais perdidos na névoa. Estão claros e brilhantes como o próprio sol. –O garoto dos cabelos brancos não entendeu a minha frase, mas sorriu assim mesmo, com o rosto tomando um leve tom de vermelho. Não só os olhos, mas o sorriso também é lindo. Tudo é lindo quando é verdadeiro...

Eu falo a verdade, pois crianças são irremediavelmente verdadeiras, e raramente conseguem esconder o que sentem e o que pensam.

-Arigatô... –Ele disse, de maneira quase imperceptível, sorrindo tímido enquanto admirava a flor em suas mãos. Levantou-se, e para a minha surpresa, beijou-me na bochecha. Um beijo singelo, sem malícia, mas repleto de sentimento. Eu pude sentir isso tão claramente quanto sentiria a ardência de um tapa. Apesar de que, as sensações que ambos me causam são muito opostas para poder serem comparadas.

Olhei mais uma vez para aquele rosto, e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim. A sua face era tranqüila como a de um anjo. As bochechas rosadas, parcialmente vermelhas. Sorridente, de olhos verdes profundos e lindos, transmitindo uma paz sem igual. Eu não sei o que senti nesse momento, mas era bom, muito bom.

-Esse sorriso é o mais lindo que você já deu. –Foi o que ele me disse. E daí que me dei conta de que eu estava sorrindo. Realmente, tudo é lindo quando é verdadeiro...

A despedida foi breve. Uma troca de olhar, o sorriso de um para o outro, e já sabíamos que era hora de ir embora. Isso porque tem horas que palavras são desnecessárias, e basta ver os olhos iluminados para encontrar as respostas. Ainda com a flor em mãos, fez uma breve reverência, virou-se e partiu, deixando no ar o aroma agradável da florzinha. Aos poucos, o garoto de nome ainda desconhecido por mim desapareceu, encoberto pela névoa. Encoberto, mas não perdido. Não enquanto tiver olhos tão lindos e claros.

Quando não se sabe o que é justo ou injusto, certo ou errado... Quando não se sabe o porquê de existir, a visão começa a ficar turva, e os olhos se perdem dentre a densa névoa da desarmonia humana.

Mas basta apenas ter alguém que reconheça o seu valor. E quando isso acontece, o local onde nasceu, as habilidades especiais que vieram junto ao seu nascimento, a opinião alheia, e todos outros motivos pequenos e repugnantes como esses... São esses que se perdem na profunda névoa.

Isso porque, enquanto tiver alguém para olhar e proteger, os olhos brilharão o suficiente para dissipar qualquer névoa que tentar ofuscá-los.

**Owari**

Kira-sama... Eu gostei dessa fanfic o.o –Coisa rara de acontecer- Me senti realizada com esse one-shot! Finalmente consegui fazer uma fanfic séria! XD –morre.- Haku e Kimimaro ficaram parecendo mais como amigos do que como um casal, mas pelo tipo de fanfic que eu fiz, até mesmo um selinho ficaria fora de contexto... Por isso o beijo na bochecha, que se encaixou bem na demonstração de sentimentos de uma criança com outra... n.n


End file.
